Curiosité quand tu nous tiens
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Foi de Penguin, on ne l'y reprendra plus ! De tous les foutus pirates présents sur l'île, il a fallu qu'il se mette à dos le plus psychopathe d'entre eux. Putain de karma! [Yaoi&Lemon]


**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Eiichiro Oda!

**Rating : **M

**Genre**** :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, et un zeste d'humour pour relever le tout!

**Nda ****: **Bonjour à toutes (et peut-être à tous s'il y en a), me voici avec un nouveau projet sur un pairing peu commun. A mon grand étonnement, le couple Penguin/Killer n'est pas très représenté sur le fandom français, alors qu'il est largement exploité par nos amis anglophones. En fait, je ne pense pas en avoir déjà vu un ici... Du coup, j'inaugure? Peut-être bien.

Cela étant dit, je préviens que je n'ai jamais traité Killer, à l'inverse de Penguin, donc s'il vous parait OOC, je vous remercierai de me le faire remarquer afin que je puisse rectifier le tir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sur l'île printanière d'Estranho, connue pour son marché et ses étrangetés en tout genre, le temps était au jeu pour les marmots et à la sieste pour les adultes. Au port principal de la ville, les pirates de passage en profitaient pour se ravitailler ou pour faire la cour avec plus ou moins de classe aux demoiselles de l'île, quand ils ne passaient par leur temps dans des bars. Même si les deux étaient aisément compatibles.

Les mains derrière la nuque, Penguin flânait sur la place du marché, regardant distraitement les étals sans vraiment les voir. Ils étaient arrivés ce matin, le capitaine leur avait donné quartier libre pour le restant de l'après-midi et, une fois n'est pas coutume, le navigateur ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait refusé l'invitation de Shachi lorsque celui-ci lui avait proposé d'aller voir de jolies demoiselles – vous pensez qu'il y a des ours femelles? La ferme! – préférant explorer la ville dans ses moindres recoins. Sa curiosité naturelle avait pris le pas sur son désir personnel. Bah oui, ça arrive…

Il y avait de tout sur le marché, aussi bien des objets utiles qu'inutiles. Du licol pour Roi des mers – sérieusement? - au kit d'entretien pour escargophone. Le navigateur soupira, désabusé. Dire qu'il y avait des preneurs pour ce genre d'objets… Quoi que, le kit d'entretien, ça pouvait se comprendre. Mais alors le licol… Avec un cheval, ce n'était déjà pas une mince affaire…

« Jeune homme, venez voir mes escargots de proie. Ils finissent toujours par avoir leur cible!

- Hé! Monseigneur, regardez comme ils sont beaux mes tapis. Vous pouvez même voler avec! »

Penguin soupira en roulant des yeux. Que ne fallait-il pas entendre… Ses yeux voyageant d'un étal à un autre, son regard fut soudainement attiré par une tache jaune. Là-bas, à quelques mètres près de l'étal d'un forgeron, Killer, le second de l'équipage du Kidd, conversait avec un marchand. Le navigateur haussa un sourcil. Alors comme ça, Eustass Kidd était aussi sur l'île.

« C'est le cap'taine qui va être content… »

Sans se douter qu'il était observé, le Supernova récupéra un objet, que Penguin identifia comme une des étranges armes de pugilat que le pirate traînait partout avec lui, et se mit en route, poursuivant son chemin dans l'une des artères principales. Le Heart eut alors le loisir de constater à quel point cet adversaire était craint : les gens s'écartaient sur son passage et déviaient leur regard sur les étals, découvrant un soudain intérêt pour les objets entreposés, aussi étranges soient-ils.

Nullement impressionné, Penguin emboîta le pas au pirate, curieux de savoir où il se rendait. Il n'avait rien à faire dans l'immédiat alors autant satisfaire sa curiosité.

Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais essayé de suivre quelqu'un, comme ça, sur un coup de tête? Non?... Bah, vous devriez essayer. C'est très distrayant. Bon, cela dit, il est vrai que pister le portrait craché de Freddy n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Mais que voulez-vous?

Quand on est un pirate, on aime le danger. Même si le présent danger porte un casque, possède des cheveux qui feraient pâlir d'envie une poupée Barbie et qu'il aime massacrer des gens au p'tit déj' au même titre que ses céréales. Sans oublier que Barbie est le bras droit du Number One des Supernovas. Faut pas l'oublier!

Mais un conseil d'ami : ne répétez jamais ça devant le cap'taine, vous pourriez le vexer… Et le cap'taine, quand il est vexé, il a le bistouri facile. C'est l'expérience qui parle. Foi de Heart!

Toujours sur les pas de Killer, Penguin se stoppa lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta à un second étal; le stand comportait quantité de miroirs de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles imaginables. Le supernova se pencha et observa son reflet dans l'une des glaces. Le navigateur haussa les sourcils, intrigué. Que pouvait-il bien regarder comme ça? Son brushing? Il devait pas voir grand-chose avec sa passoire sur la tête…

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire « casquette », sa cible avait déjà repris son chemin, s'engouffrant brusquement dans une rue adjacente. Penguin pressa le pas pour ne pas le perdre.

Trop concentré sur sa cible, il ne comprit pas que Killer s'était délibérément écarté des avenues agitées et qu'ils s'éloignaient petit à petit de l'animation du marché, à l'abri des regards. Au milieu d'une ruelle déserte, loin des artères bondées, le massacreur s'arrêta. Et Penguin comprit que les problèmes venaient de pointer le bout de leur nez. Il regretta de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Shachi, finalement.

« T'comptais me suivre jusqu'où, comme ça, d'mi-portion? »

Dans un crissement métallique à faire froid dans le dos, Killer se retourna et lui fit face, présentant ses lames d'un air menaçant.

« T'aurais p'tête eu une chance de m'suivre si j'avais pas vu ton reflet dans l'miroir. »

Le Heart se baffa mentalement pour sa négligence. Dans le genre discret, on faisait mieux. Le supernova le fixa quelques instants avant de regarder le Jolly Roger qui ornait la combinaison blanche.

« J'te reconnais… T'es d'la bande à ce psychopathe de Trafalguar. »

Penguin tiqua, fronçant les sourcils. Venant d'un équipage aussi peu honorable que celui de Kidd, et certainement pas plus sain d'esprit, la remarque avait de quoi vexer. Et puis, leur capitaine n'était pas aussi dérangé!... Ok, peut-être juste un peu… Mais le qualificatif n'en restait pas moins désobligeant. Piqué au vif, et sérieusement atteint dans sa dignité (si, si! On n'insulte pas le cap'taine impunément), Penguin plissa les yeux, répliquant avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

« Tu peux bien parler, Barbie! »

Il y eut un instant de flottement où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougèrent. Lorsque le navigateur se rendit compte de sa bourde, et surtout à _qui_ elle était adressée, c'est-à-dire un mec qui vous découpait en petits morceaux, _très_ petits morceaux, pour un oui ou pour un non, il jura tout bas, se traitant de profond abruti. La prochaine fois, il tournerait sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche… Non mieux : il se tairait et décamperait, comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début.

Un silence s'abattit dans la ruelle. Lourd, menaçant, pesant. Malgré le casque qui dissimulait son visage, Penguin percevait parfaitement les ondes négatives du supernova qui exhalait de colère par tous les trous de son masque, si bien qu'il s'étonna même de ne pas apercevoir des ronds de fumée.

« Toi… J'vais t'buter! »

Le massacreur n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom qu'en cet instant! Le cœur battant la chamade, Penguin couina et fit la seule chose sensée de cette journée : il prit la poudre d'escampette. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de courage, certes, mais il n'en aurait pas plus devant un adversaire qu'il ne pouvait pas battre et qui était d'autant plus déterminé à le transformer en descente de lit. Putain de karma! S'il y avait bien un foutu mec sur toute cette foutue île qu'il fallait pas se mettre à dos, c'était bien le second d'Eustass Kidd!

_Bravo, crétin!_

Penguin courut comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, zigzaguant entre les débris qui encombraient les ruelles. À aucun moment il n'osa se retourner pour vérifier si Killer était toujours derrière lui. Il bifurqua à gauche, puis à droite, empruntant les rues un peu au hasard, et au petit bonheur la chance, ne sachant quelle direction prendre. Il pouvait seulement se fier aux sons venant du grand marché pour se repérer dans le dédale.

Quand il n'entendit plus le _tac, tac _régulier des talonnettes frappant furieusement les pavés, Penguin s'autorisa une brève pause pour reprendre son souffle. Les jambes flageolantes, il s'aida du mur pour ne pas s'effondrer de fatigue. Il s'étonna de sentir la fraîcheur de la pierre sous ses doigts, mais ne se posa pas plus de question. Avant sa course effrénée, il avait eu chaud dans sa combinaison. Maintenant, il était en nage! Il s'adossa au mur pour profiter de sa froideur.

Sous son bonnet, Penguin souffrait de la chaleur. Le soleil tapait durement; une petite brise aurait été plus que bienvenue, mais il n'y avait pas un souffle aujourd'hui. Son cœur reprenait lentement un rythme normal lorsqu'une ombre passa devant le soleil. Il leva la tête et plissa les yeux. Une masse sombre se rapprochait.

_Un oiseau? Un nuage? _

Dans le brouhaha du marché, il perçut un subtil sifflement aigu, et le navigateur eut le réflexe salvateur de se baisser avant de sentir une lame lui frôler la joue dangereusement.

_Non! C'est Killer!_

Dans un tourbillon de boucles blondes, le massacreur profita de l'élan de sa frappe pour tourner sur lui-même et atteindre les côtes de son adversaire. Mais Penguin fut plus leste. Il sauta sur le côté avec la souplesse du combattants aguerri, se rattrapa sur ses mains et effectua une pirouette avant de retomber sur ses pieds. Les mains levées, en appui sur un pied, il attendait déjà la prochaine offensive.

« J'vais t'faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, l'invectiva Killer.

- Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé! » couina Penguin en parant un coup transversal.

Pas sûr que cela adoucisse les mœurs du massacreur maintenant qu'il était en mode « J'bute tout ce qui bouge ».

« J'en ai envoyé par le fond pour moins qu'ça!

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde! Mais tu- Aah! » glapit le navigateur en évitant une des faucilles.

Avec ces lames au bout des bras, Killer avait une bien plus grande allonge. Et cela emmerda bien Penguin qui trouvait difficilement une faille exploitable. Depuis le début du combat, il n'avait enchaîné que parade et esquive et n'avait pas pu riposter une seule fois. Mais contre un adversaire de la trempe du second de Kidd, c'était à prévoir.

« Arrête d'faire le singe! Bats-toi! ragea Killer, lames en avant.

- Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt qu'on parle de tout ça autour d'un verre? Comme des pirates civilisés? » tenta le Heart dont le pompon rouge perdit quelques millimètres.

Bon, tentative de négociations avortée. La partie adverse n'était pas très réceptive… À mesure que le combat s'éternisait, les coups se firent plus soutenus et leur puissance gagna en intensité. Tout en esquivant, Penguin cherchait du coin de l'œil une échappatoire. Il avait remarqué l'étroitesse des rues adjacentes à l'artère principale, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il tenait là sa porte de sortie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une faille dans la défense du massacreur. Et c'est ce dernier qui la lui donna sans s'en rendre compte quand il fendit l'air d'un coup horizontal.

Les yeux du Heart brillèrent. Là!

Il esquiva la lame en se baissant. Killer avait fait l'erreur de mettre trop de force dans sa frappe, si bien qu'il fut emporté par son propre élan, et Penguin eut tout le loisir d'admirer le flanc gauche non protégé. Vif comme l'éclair, il atteignit Killer en plein visage d'un coup de pied retourné bien placé. Bepo en serait fier! Sans perdre un instant, il mit l'hébétude de son adversaire à profit pour lui faucher les jambes.

Et maintenant, cassos!

Il n'attendit pas que Killer soit au sol pour s'élancer vers le mur. Avec l'agilité d'un singe, il courut sur les pierres puis, lorsqu'il sentit la gravité le rattraper, il sauta sur le mur d'en face, et ainsi de suite, se rapprochant petit à petit des toits. Malheureusement, le navigateur ne monta pas assez vite pour être hors de portée : une main lui agrippa la cheville et le tira sans ménagement vers le sol. Déstabilisé, Penguin s'écorcha les mains sur la paroi en tentant de se rattraper par réflexe. Dans un bruit sourd à faire grimacer même les plus insensibles, il retomba lourdement sur les pavés. Il pourrait remercier le ciel s'il ne s'était pas cassé quelque chose… et s'il sortait vivant de cette confrontation mal engagée.

Le pauvre Heart expira l'air de ses poumons d'un seul coup. Sous la violence de la chute, son bonnet avait volé un peu plus loin. Les joues rougies par la chaleur et le stress, quelques larmes de douleur perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Son épaule droite lui faisait un mal de chien, bordel!

À plat ventre sur les pavés brûlant, il n'osa par relever les yeux pour voir la mort arriver. Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon. Il entendait très bien le _tac, tac _des talonnettes se rapprocher, ainsi que l'une des faucilles racler le sol dans un crissement atroce.

_Lève-toi! Allez! _

Sonné et tremblant, il tenta de se remettre debout, mais le choc l'avait complètement désorienté. Une main, plus brutale encore que la première, le retourna sur le dos. Penguin glapit, tant par la douleur que suscita le brusque mouvement que d'anticipation. Il plissa les yeux, il avait l'impression de regarder à travers un voile. Sa tête avait heurté le sol, moins durement que son épaule, mais elle le lançait et il voyait flou. Tout ce qu'il distingua fut un mélange confus de jaune et de noir. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas de commotion grave!

_Ce devrait être le cadet de tes soucis!_ lui dit une petite voix intérieur.

Killer s'assit sur son ventre, empoigna le col de sa combinaison d'une main et leva l'autre, prêt à abattre sa lame funèbre. Pour le plaisir de l'entendre crier sans doute, il enfonça un genou dans son épaule blessée. La réaction fut immédiate : Penguin arqua le dos puis se débattit, tentant de virer le genou par tous les moyens, mais il ne hurla pas, non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il serra les dents, pas un son ne passerait la barrière de ses lèvres. Une unique larme dévala la pente de ses joues, la douleur était horrible. Aigüe, perçante. Comme si on lui enfonçait un clou dans l'épaule. À coup sûr, elle était luxée!

Soudain, il vit Killer amorcer la descente de son bras. Ca y est! Il allait y passer! Le stress et la douleur devait le faire délirer car il crut apercevoir une lueur bleutée du coin de l'œil, mais il chassa ce détail de sa tête. Le cœur battant la chamade, il attendit un coup… qui ne vint pas. Penguin rouvrit les yeux, il ne se souvenait même pas de les avoir fermés.

À sa grande surprise, son assaillant ne bougeait pas; son bras était encore en suspension dans l'air et la prise sur son col avait même faibli. En fait, Killer le fixait avec une intensité rare, le navigateur pouvait le sentir malgré le casque qu'il portait en permanence. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit très mal à l'aise, nonobstant le profond soulagement qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite.

Lentement, Killer approcha sa lame, jusqu'à toucher le cou frêle. D'instinct, Penguin leva le menton pour rester le plus loin possible de la dangereuse faucille, et déglutit péniblement lorsqu'elle s'approcha encore, pressant sa peau blanche. Il fixait les moindres gestes du massacreur, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre, confus qu'il ait reporté sa mise à mort à plus tard. Dans sa caboche, c'était le branle-bas de combat! _Mais que fout-il?_ Il ne pouvait même pas se référer à l'expression du Supernova pour avoir une vague opinion puisqu'il cachait son visage derrière sa passoire! Impossible d'avoir la moindre foutue idée de ce à quoi il pensait!

D'ailleurs, celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, de manière si comique que Penguin aurait ri s'il n'avait été au bord de l'évanouissement. Il se crispa quand le métal incisif se mit en mouvement, remontant le long de son menton avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Il retint son souffle. Le navigateur n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce, de peur de sortir le massacreur de son étrange léthargie. Soudain, le pirate se pencha, lâchant son col. Il approchait sa deuxième main de son visage lorsqu'une voix grave s'éleva de l'autre bout de la ruelle.

« J'peux savoir c'que tu fous, Killer? »

Drapé dans son manteau de fourrure tel un roi, Eustass Captain Kidd s'avançait vers eux d'un pas impérieux comme si la ville lui appartenait, ses talons claquant contre les pavés. Penguin gémit. Encore une autre montagne de problèmes en perspective! Elle allait de Charybde en Scylla cette affaire.

Arrivant à leur hauteur, Kidd jeta un œil dédaigneux à la prise de son second, et eut une grimace des plus méprisantes, ce qui vexa fortement le navigateur qui eut très envie de lui faire ravaler ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui? J't'ai déjà dit qu'on s'la jouait mollo sur cette île. Lâche la crevette, j'veux pas d'emmerdes avant que le Log soit rechargé. »

Mais malgré l'injonction de son capitaine, Killer ne relâcha pas sa prise. Il semblait chercher une raison pour garder le Heart un peu plus longtemps sous ses griffes.

« Quoi, encore? maugréa Kidd. L'a fait quoi celui-là? rajouta-t-il en désignant Penguin d'un coup de menton.

- M'a suivi… »

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil. Il savait que son second avait la gâchette facile mais pas à ce point-là.

« Et ?

- … M'a appelé Barbie. »

Le navigateur se fit tout petit, il aurait tout donné pour se cacher dans un trou de souris. Un trou très petit et très sombre. Le coin des lèvres agité d'un tic nerveux, Kidd inspira profondément pour prévenir tout fou rire. Killer était un excellent combattant, mais il avait la réputation d'être très susceptible, en plus de massacrer tout ce qui bougeait. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne pas lâcher un ricanement malencontreux, il se massa l'arête du nez et fit demi-tour sans un regard pour le Heart, l'air de n'en avoir plus rien à faire.

« Captain?

- Fais-en c'que tu veux, j'm'en tamponne. J'ai aut'chose à fout'.

- Captain, c'est un des gars de Trafalgar. »

Alors qu'il repartait en sens inverse, son manteau tournoyant théâtralement dans son sillage, Kidd se figea, un pied en suspension. Lentement, il se retourna vers Penguin, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Ce dernier vit sa dernière heure arriver. Finalement, il allait peut-être bien passer l'arme à gauche.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Alors t'es un des larbins du détraqué psychopathe? susurra le pirate roux, un sourire proprement diabolique sur les lèvres. J'ai changé d'avis, Killer. Bute-le.

Penguin aurait davantage dû s'inquiéter pour sa survie fortement compromise, et pourtant, à cet instant, la seule chose qu'il retint de Kidd fut la remarque désobligeante sur son capitaine. Encore!

« Dans le genre détraqué psychopathe, tu n'es pas mal non plus, _cher_ Eustass-ya. »

Le temps sembla se suspendre quelques micro secondes. Alors là! Son propre capitaine venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied! Son visage se fendit d'un sourire d'espoir tandis que Kidd et son second levaient la tête. Juste au-dessus d'eux, assis nonchalamment sur le rebord du toit, Law les observait depuis son petit poste, à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Parfaitement à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de la chaleur – Penguin se demanda quel pouvait être son secret – et se permit même un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret quand il admonesta le Cap'tain Kidd de l'un de ses plus beaux _Fuck; _son capitaine, il avait pas froid aux yeux!

Alors que les deux rivaux se lançaient à la figure les salutations d'usage, Penguin se rappela d'un menu détail, à savoir la lueur bleue qu'il avait aperçue un peu plus tôt…

« Une minute… Vous étiez là depuis tout ce temps, Cap'taine, et vous n'avez rien fait?! chouina le navigateur en gigotant, battant l'air de ses pieds.

- Boucle-la, Penguin.

- Oui, Cap'taine! »

Kidd, paré de son sourire démoniaque, s'était lancé dans un duel silencieux pour la dominance. Le regard glacial du chirurgien, rendu plus sombre encore par l'ombre de son bonnet, aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, mais pas Eustass Kidd. C'était à qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Mais les deux capitaines étant aussi têtus que fiers, c'était pas gagné. La tension était palpable, et le navigateur pouvait presque entendre l'air crépiter. Il ne connaissait pas deux pirates qui se haïssaient plus que c'est deux-là, et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop d'où était née cette animosité qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne voudrait pas se trouver dans les parages lorsqu'ils entameraient un combat beaucoup plus... physique. Sans sous-entendu…

Bon, il était peut-être temps de filer. Penguin profita que l'attention de Killer soit tournée ailleurs pour tenter de s'extirper, mais il amorça à peine sa tentative de fuite que son bourreau le rappela à l'ordre en appuyant sur son épaule du genou. Ne se défait pas de la prise du massacreur qui veut!

Cette fois-ci, le navigateur lâcha un couinement de douleur. Law, jusque-là imperturbable, brisa brusquement le lien visuel qu'il entretenait avec Kidd pour regarder dans leur direction, main sur la garde de son nodachi.

Kidd ricana.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton toubib? Que c'est mignon… »

Law le foudroya du regard, agacé d'avoir été distrait et, surtout, d'avoir perdu leur petit duel. A l'instar de Kidd, il détestait perdre, même la plus petite des batailles.

« J'ai un marché à t'proposer, Trafalgar.

- Je ne fais pas de concessions, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Eustass-ya », répliqua d'emblée le chirurgien, les sourcils froncés.

Eustass plissa légèrement les yeux, sa main caressant doucement l'un des revolvers pendus à sa ceinture. Son sourire mauvais s'agrandit et Penguin pouvait presque voir les rouages de son esprit s'engrener. La suite n'allait pas lui plaire, il le pressentait.

« Bien… Dans c'cas, p't-être que tu s'ras plus disposé… après ça. Killer! » beugla le capitaine roux, une veine saillant à son cou de taureau.

Eustass détestait quand on lui résistait, et les autres en payaient souvent le prix. Sans hésiter, son second avait placé ses faucilles de part et d'autre du cou du Heart. Son étrange comportement de tout à l'heure semblait être de l'histoire ancienne, et il n'avait qu'un mouvement à faire pour que son prisonnier passe de vie à trépas, en s'étouffant d'abord lentement avec son propre sang. Penguin déglutit péniblement en songeant à la mort douloureuse qui l'attendait. _Mais pourquoi toujours moi?! _se lamenta-t-il.

« Du chantage… Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Eustass-ya, grinça le chirurgien, pinçant les lèvres.

- T'aurais dû t'en douter, non? demanda le susnommé, le sourire de celui qui savait déjà avoir gagné sur les lèvres.

- … En effet. Venant de ta part, j'aurais dû le prévoir.

- Maint'nant qu'nous sommes d'accord – Oh non, j'f'rais pas ça à ta place, fit Kidd en secouant un doigt d'un air réprobateur. Sors une seule de tes putains d'bulles, et t'peux dire adieu à ton toubib.

- Mon navigateur, corrigea Law.

- Quoi?

- C'est mon navigateur, répéta le chirurgien agacé, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement lent.

Penguin pouvait presque entendre le soupir profond derrière le ton de son capitaine. Ces deux-là se détestaient cordialement et il n'était franchement pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre sur quoi que ce soit. Il était plus probable que Killer enlève son masque que voir les deux supernovas conclure à un quelconque marché un jour.

« Toubib, navigateur, j'm'en tamponne, Trafalgar! s'énerva l'impétueux capitaine, une veine battant dangereusement à sa tempe. Bouge un muscle et mon second s'occupe de lui!

- Égratigne-le, et c'est moi qui m'occuperais de ton second », l'avertit Law d'une voix froide comme la glace.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, le défia Kidd, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

À quelque pas de là, Penguin et Killer avaient méchamment l'impression d'être devenu le fruit d'un pari dangereux. Dangereux pour eux, cela va de soi sinon c'est pas drôle. Ils se regardèrent, puis regardèrent leur capitaine respectif. Situation plutôt cocasse. Le marché semblait complètement passé à la trappe, au profit d'une bonne baston à l'ancienne. Parler avec les poings, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

Le soleil tapait durement la ruelle de ses rayons et Penguin avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer convenablement ainsi écrasé par le poids de son bourreau et prisonnier de sa combinaison. Malgré ça, il n'avait pas encore tourné de l'œil, ce qui était encore plus improbable que la longueur des cheveux de Killer. Tiens, en parlant du loup… Celui-ci était retombé dans son étrange léthargie. Désintéressé de son capitaine pour lequel il ne se faisait aucun souci, visiblement, il s'était mis à fixer le navigateur longuement, et lorsque ce dernier s'en rendit compte, ses joues déjà rouges rivalisèrent bientôt avec le pompon de son bonnet. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais il pouvait affirmer que ce regard, caché derrière ce casque, était loin d'être purement psychopathe. Il y avait autre chose… Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

En revanche, il avait une idée très précise de la façon dont il allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas, et bien que sa tentative ait foiré la première fois, il n'avait pas laissé tomber son plan d'évasion. Il attendait simplement une meilleure occasion. Et encore une fois, c'est Killer qui la lui donna, sans même s'en rendre compte. Penguin l'aurait presque remercié pour le coup.

Le pirate s'était penché ver lui, le Heart ne savait pas trop pourquoi et il ne tenait pas à le savoir, mais il profita du léger recul des lames pour agripper brusquement le col de la chemise à pois et faire passer un Killer complètement surpris par-dessus-lui à l'aide de ses pieds. L'opération ne dura que deux secondes, montre en main. Il entendit le fracas des lames raclant le sol alors que Killer se ramassait sur les pavés, et craignant plus que tout des représailles sévères, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Penguin se remit sur ses jambes en ignorant la douleur aiguë de son épaule droite puis courut ramasser son précieux bonnet, dérapant à moitié.

« Capitaine! »

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Law pour réagir.

« Room! Shambles! »

Se faire téléporter par le Chirurgien procurait toujours une sensation désagréable et étrange, qui partait des jambes et remontait le long de la colonne, et qui n'était pas s'en rappeler au navigateur la caresse froide d'un serpent; et même si celui-ci en avait déjà fait l'expérience, il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué pour autant. Si son capitaine n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de le réceptionner, Penguin serait probablement tombé du toit sous l'effet de son brusque vertige. La téléportation s'était une chose, mais avec son état de faiblesse en plus, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage. Il grimaça en fermant les yeux, sa tête le lançait atrocement.

« Tu es un véritable aimant à problèmes, soupira Law qui passa le bras gauche du Heart autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul une minute sans que tu ne rameutes tous les cinglés du coin. Le coup du travesti m'a suffi. (Il lui jeta un regard dur lorsque Penguin ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier.) Pas le temps pour ça.

- TRAFALGAR! On n'en a pas terminé! rugit Eustass, hors de lui et frustré que son moyen de pression se soit fait la malle.

- Navré, Eustass-ya, fit le chirurgien, les négociations sont terminées. »

Le visage déformé par la colère, Kidd empoigna un de ses revolvers, mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre les deux pirates en joug, ceux-ci se volatilisèrent dans un dernier _Shambles! _avant que la bulle ne disparaisse dans un grésillement insolite. Sur le toit, seules deux petites branches trônaient.

L'impétueux supernova shoota rageusement dans une bouteille laissée à l'abandon, son manteau de fourrure tournoyant autour de ses jambes, et vociféra des jurons et des menaces de mort à faire pâlir un fantôme. À quelques pas de là, Killer ne l'écoutait pas. Les sautes d'humeur de son boss, cela faisait longtemps qu'il y était habitué. Kidd râlait souvent juste pour la forme… Il regarda la corniche, songeur. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers la crevette au visage rougi et aux yeux larmoyants.

Cette image ne quittait pas son esprit depuis qu'il avait retourné le pirate sur le dos. Des larmes, il en avait vu au cours de sa vie, sur des visages déformés par la peur et par l'impuissance, avant qu'il ne les marque de manière définitive. Mais celles du Heart étaient… hypnotiques. Ses joues furent parcourues d'une sensation étrange, comme une douce chaleur, et Killer y aurait certainement apposé ses doigts s'il n'avait pas porté un casque. C'était… nouveau. Et bizarre, mais pas désagréable. Le visage du navigateur repassa devant ses yeux. Il avait très envie de le revoir et de contempler encore une fois cette expression particulière.

« Killer, amène-toi! On s'barre! » vociféra son capitaine en partant la tête haute, le pas impérieux.

Le massacreur sourit derrière son casque. Parce qu'il savait que le pirate à la casquette serait amené à le revoir plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, et à ce moment-là, Killer l'accueillerait comme il se doit. Emboîtant le pas au supernova, il s'amusa à lancer en l'air une petite sphère en verre munie d'un bracelet de cuir.

L'équipage du Heart n'irait pas bien loin sans son Log Pose.

* * *

J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu, et je vous dit à vendredi pour la suite de Loup y es-tu? pour ceux qui me suivent. Un petit commentaire, ou un simple merci, et Killer viendra vous découper avec toute la douceur du monde et- Ha, non, pardon, pas la bonne technique. Je recommence : et Penguin viendra vous faire un gros câlin (tapez-le sur le bout du nez s'il a les mains trop baladeuses). Et si vous êtes particulièrement sage, vous aurez peut-être même Shachi (et là, à vos risques et périls). Mais à votre place, je ne parierais pas trop sur Law. Il est fort probable qu'il vous découpe en tout petit morceau et qu'il fasse un gratin avec vos reins… Ouh, c'est glauque!

Enfin soit, un simple merci fait déjà beaucoup. Ne sous-estimez pas la force de vos mots! Je me fais toujours une joie de répondre à chacun(e).

A bientôt!


End file.
